


An Indestructible Vision

by suizome



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:32:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suizome/pseuds/suizome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord Anthony Edward of Stark, also known to Steve Rogers the Dragon Tamer (his husband), as Tony Stark, is heading over to his old estate he had left in the hands of his family’s loyal servant, Pipra Potter, when he faces a strange magical being who is able to take him down. After Tony being gone for several days, Steve hears devastating rumors of Tony announcing his divorce with Steve and being married to Lady Zivia Hettie Bloodworth of Purim. Knowing this is not like Tony at all, Steve buckles up and rides on his lady Dragon Liberty to stop a mysterious, power hungry royal from stealing his husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tony Goes on a Trip

One summer afternoon, the sun, seemingly higher than the highest star in the sky and hotter than a thousand suns, beat heavily against Tony. As he leaned against the fence on his once owned estate, he stared at the scene before him. The golden fields hanging below filled his own blue eyes with a slight sting as he blocked out the sun. Playing with the dark scruff hanging on his face he took a deep sigh waiting there his black stallion gently pawing at the ground, digging up the roots, staring at him with a sky blue stare, a white hair sprouting here and there against his mane. The philly stallion glared for a long while at his master before the horse scratched at the fence post with his hooves, watching Tony shake slight a back against the wood.

“Nah ah ah! What are you doing Coulson?!”  
  
The horse huffed against the ground stomping back and forth and shaking his head with a grunt. The man stood up and stretched at his back and said, “What nervous that I don’t have my armor on? What are you a gelding? Seriously, though, I could have sworn Sir Nicholas said he hadn’t fleeced you of your stallionhood yet.”

The horse bit the air in front of his face and caused Tony fall straight on his ass. Rubbing his chest as he stared at the snickering horse shadowing above him. Rubbing his back, he said, “Alright, alright, I have to help Pepper out with some stuff and we’ll head back. You fawn over Steve, but with me you’ll laugh when I’m on my ass, what does Steve have that I don’t huh?”  
  
Standing up, he wiped off his nice silk pants before jumping on the saddle, brushing his hand quickly through his hair again, he smirked, “At least I got the firebutts on my side.”  
  
Hightailing the two of them out of their, Coulson continued through the edge of the fence heading back to the path. That was before of course they were interrupted. As the path crossed into the dark and cool forest, Tony urged the philly to slow as he felt himself sweating in the hot noon sun along with the poor horse. Continuing down the long path down the hill, he played with his hair and said, “I don’t remember this pathway being so long…”

Coulson’s ears flicked back for a moment as the forest got darker and dark with each step they took. Tony, feeling his own magic with in his torso stutter, quickly said, “Must’ve taken the wrong turn, let’s go Coulson.”

As they turned around three black hood figures on giant cart driving horses faced them, silver blades in hand. Tony touching his chest glared at them as a blue ball glowed in his hand, whisping away. He warned smirk, “You better move, or this is going to hell a hurt you more than it’s going to hurt me.”

The forest suddenly turning into a black swamp with Coulson and Tony sinking quickly into the black gooey tar like substance beneath, Tony struck the three figures who had multiplied to six black figures on horses with his blue orb who only returned like a smoking residue. An icy echo of thousands of whispers filling the air slit through his ears, suddenly causing them to burn horrendously falling off the horse. Standing up the tar sinking him and Coulson further into the tar, he grabbed at the stallion who was trying to swipe away at the misty men but was only sinking faster.

“Hold it!” Tony ordered. Watching the wisps, he looked to his own horse and then touched his chest with his other hand. Powering up the two balls, the air around them began to heat and combust as the magic grew it warmer and loud shriek coming from his hands, releasing it with a blinding flashing light, he watched Coulson flee from the tar and immediately jump onto land with the other riders. The horse’s breath panting and his nostrils flaring, Tony makes a tiny ball of light and hits it against Coulson’s rump.

“Run you idiot! Go get help!”

The horse begins to run, however, instead, he charges at the beasts. Tony shouting against it, seeing a silver blade where a hand should have been appear out of one of the shadows. Aiming another ball at the blade, he watched it bounce off and hit him straight in the chest with a painful thump. His feet falling from underneath him. His arms dropping to his sides. His heart stopping in his chest. The last noise he heard was the sound of a screeching, dying philly collapsing on the ground. Or maybe it had been him collapsing on the ground, he couldn’t tell as the world faded into a sticky cold black nothing.


	2. Back at Steve's

The quiet red brick quarters of the dragon tamer nestled itself next to a cave inside the mountains aspired above the silvery evening mist. The tranquil paths lined with sweet smelling pine and granite, the sturdy cliffs the white stone walls behind the house reflecting the setting rosy sunset, thick, billowing clouds of the next possible summer hanging over the Stark lands. Steve watched from inside the glass window, the toasty fire warming his back as the cool mountain night began to settle within his walls.

His blue eyes scanned the room, seeing a sleeping sprite of a boy curled up in a chair with two sparkling bodies wrapped around him. Grabbing a blanket, Steve stood up in his chiefly blue tunic, his white leather gloves grabbing the star scattered, knit wool blanket wrapping around the three, his fingers gently tracing the red dragons playing with the sky. Smiling at the two, his smile soon faded as he turned to the open pine door that lead to dark hallway that led up the carved mountain stairs into a man cave missing the echo of snarky laughter.  
  
Sighing a moment, he pulled his hand through his blond hair before setting himself against a wood chair and desk. Pulling out a locked shelf, he opened it to reveal a drawer filled with hundreds of letters addressed to “Peter”. Pulling out his quill and another piece of parchment, he began to scribble away his thoughts.

_Dear Peter,_

_Yesterday, your papa went off to visit Lady Pipra to exchange some of his new magical knowledge (thanks to some strange experiments he had been making on his suit). I was cleaning up his laboratory a bit when I noticed he hadn’t taken his armor. This is a bit troubling. Not that your papa isn’t a very great wizard and blacksmith, but his suit is designed to help his powers be even stronger. Not only that, but while I was cleaning the laboratory shook. Luckily, you were outside with Silver and Thall playing with Liberty keeping watch. It would have killed me to see you get hurt. Though, something is going on I can feel it in my bones, I can only hope Tony is alright, I’m sure Coulson will do all he can to make sure he doesn’t mess around._

_Other than that mildly disturbing event you and the dragons hardly seem twelve years old! Silver was even able to fly for more than an hour for the first time. You enjoyed your first combat lesson with Sir Nicholas, though you complained about being sore, I could tell you were really excited. I’m sure you’ll become a warrior your father and I will be proud of!_

_With love, from your Dad,_

_Steve Rogers_  
  


As the sunlight slowly vanished from the room. He could only gently whistle a war ballad of a tune as he began to extinguish the fires from the home. Lifting up the boy and the two dragons as if they were nothing but a sack of potatoes, he opened a door to a simple and small room with a tiny passageway where the sound of a restless dragon could be heard at the end. Chuckling a bit, he laid the three in bed and as the bed squeaked, the noise of scratching nails soon stopped.  
  
Heading himself through a door connecting the room, he took one last look at the newly risen moonlight reflecting on a pompous picture of a man in a golden iron suit that seemed to wink to him as he stood there. Smiling, he fixed the crooked frame before undressing and placing himself amongst a mixture of cotton and silk sheets.


	3. Steve is Not Happy

Waking up the next morning, Steve was surprised with a knock on his door with two familiar strangers to him. In truth, he knew Sir Nicholas from previous encounters in which he had been called with the rest of the Avengers to be called into action. Of course, that hadn’t been quite some time, however, this seemed different. He wasn’t in his official knight armor, but in his well dressed black tunic embroidered with the king’s eagle with it crossing a sword in one hand and a scroll in the other.  
  
Standing next to Sir Nicholas was even more of a shock which quickly made his face turn pale.  
  
“Lady Pipra? If I’m correct, Tony was supposed to come to you, not the other way around.”  
  
“It’s Pepper Steve, and that’s why I came here to talk,” She said messing with her hair nervously. Her hands resting on her simple dark blue dress, she stared at Steve straight through, a shadow over her brow being the only thing expressing some sort of emotion.  
  
Opening the door wider from the hot mountain air, he turned to Peter and with a smile said, “Why don’t you go play outside for a bit with the dragons?”  
  
Looking at his silver plate which he had been refusing to eat all of it, something Tony was always able to persuade with gave a bit of an excited look to Sir Nicholas and said, “Sir, are we going to have more combat lessons today?”  


“Perhaps later, I have somethings I need to discuss with your father,” he said his voice gruff. His dark black gaze turning from a comfort to a cold gaze towards Steve. Peter nodding his head, ran off pass the two of them before Steve shouted, “You’re supposed to bow in front of a lady Peter!”  


Sticking out his tongue towards Steve, he just saw him run off with two flying bullets catching quickly behind him. Steve could only sigh and close the door, turning towards the two of them. Placing the dishes in the sink, he said quickly, “So where is Tony?”  
  
“According the rumors,” Sir Nicholas said, his eyes studying the dragon covered throw blanket on the seat. As Nick’s fingers brushed against the tight and smooth fabric, he said quickly turning around, “He is planning to marry Lady Zivia of Purim.”  
  
A chill ran down his spine as he turned off the water. His blond hair now slightly sagging across his face, his blue eyes burned like a dragon’s fire as he turned around to face the two standing in his hall. The sound that he was not only marrying someone else from a cold and dead place far away from where he was supposed to be, made him want to figure what was going on in Tony’s head. “He is what?!”  
  
“Steve,” Pepper said. Her hand on his shoulder he said, “I don’t know what’s going on, but something bad happened. Coulson isn’t with him.”  
  
“Coulson?” Steve said. He felt his eyes grow wider, the skin on his face starting to reject his own skin pressing against the sides of his temples. He clenched his teeth and could barely grunt, “What happened to Coulson?”  


“He was pierced in the throat and found in the river behind the the Stark Estate,” Pepper said dusting off the hurried journey’s dirt. She lifted her chin, her blue eyes staring back, she said, “I was hoping you could explain what might have happened?”  
  
“Nothing I know of I assure you sir,” He said quickly. Tugging at the edge of his leather gloves, he scrapped his hands across the table as he kicked open a cabinet to pull out his star studded metal shield. Opening the door towards Peter’s bedroom, he shouted, “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have some answers to find, since I’m guessing the King isn’t going to do anything about this.”  
  
“To do so would be jumping into war,” Nicholas said with a straight face.  
  
“That’s fine, I’ve been known to do that anyways. I’m sure you’ll be able to easily convince your mother to come for a visit?”  
  
“She does enjoy Peter's company more so than I do.”  
  
Tightening his belt, his blue tunic now clinging tightly to his person. He ran up into the tower and grabbed the glowing blue pendant glowing on the desk. Hustling down the stairs, his teeth still clenched, he grabbed his tool bag and attempted to knot it to his belt. Three tries standing there awkwardly, his face burning like the fire in the hearth. Tossing around the blankets on to the couch, he found the box containing his other tools, stuffing them quickly. Grabbing his helmet, he strapped it on, running out his own front door, “Goodbye then sir, mi’lady.”  
  
As he ran out of the building, he quickly heard the patter of footsteps that were accompanied by a heavy tug against his white belt that manage to stop his rampaging steps. “Daddy, where are you going?”  


“Papa needs someone to pick him up,” he said fussing up Peter’s brown hair. “I’m going to go get him and bring him back, don’t you worry. I’m going to take Liberty with me too so Missus Johnson will be coming by to help out, so you be good little page in training. Alright?”  
  
“Yes Daddy,” Peter said quietly. There was a sad look on his face, his blue eyes sparkling with a bit of fear. Kneeling down on one knee, Steve opened up his arms and gripped him tightly, smothering that sad face away.  
  
“I’ll be back tomorrow evening and I’ll make omelets with your father for dinner. I promise.”  
  
Peter pulling away with a big smile said, “You promised, so don’t you forget it!”  
  
“I never do,” Steve said with a smile before kissing Peter on the cheek. Standing himself up, he didn’t even have to whistle, Liberty was there, wings stretched out, her long neck nuzzling her two little ones. Climbing up onto Liberty’s white scales, he patted her back gently as he sat at the crook of her neck saying, “Let’s go Liberty, I’ve got some answers to find!”  
  
Dropping off the cliff edge, they began to fly away from the sun towards the dark shadows of the Purim Plains.


	4. Tony is Not Happy

If there was one thing Tony hated, it was magic.

No, not just any magic, because he wielded his own type of strange light magic he had managed to conjure up with the help of a bit of magic and science knowledge. No, it was the type of magic that didn’t have any real good science behind it because it was just nature defying magic. The worst kind being whatever black magic Lady Zivia had managed to get him sealed within a dark, drafty room somewhere deep underground, on some weird metal magic circle she had made her lovestruck and dying lover boy that had caused him to feel weak. So weak in fact that he barely had any control of his magic. So weak in fact that Tony could feel the cursed shrapnel from his Pre-Iron Man Battle Days dig painfully through his chest. He was pretty sure that if he weren’t strapped to a steel magic trap, a mistake on Lady Zivia’s part, that he would have concentrated all his strength on to keep the pain down to a minimum as he ripped the woman to shreds.   
  
However, because of Lady Zivia’s lack of intelligence, he had began to pinpoint his little control of magic into his finger into a burning bright line of fiery light that began to slowly carve away at the steel, only stopping when he could feel his skin sizzle like fresh bacon in a hotter than hell pan. It was because of this, he had been slowly formulating a plan, trying to figure out what he was going to do once he got out of this hole in the ground.  
  
The truth was he had little idea where he was, only that Lady Zivia had been coming down each and every night for the last two nights feeding him black slime and cutting a chunk of his hair out before disappearing with a black shadowy wisp that looked very much like his own silhouette following behind. Well, he wasn’t a hundred percent sure, he was stuck in a hole with no sunlight anywhere except a ladder that clung to the mud wall and rose to a tiny hatch door that lead to somewhere he assumed was somewhere in the castle. Tony had supposed it was two nights based on the fact that she had kept wandering down there and most black magic generally developed some sort of ritual that needed, because he was quite sure that Lady Zivia had not grown fond of his charming good looks to come and feed him herself.

Swinging his weight back and forth against the weak and hot metal, he took deep breathes as he heaved himself back and forth like one of Steve’s weird exercises he did every morning to keep his fine ass in shape. Speaking of which, when he was done getting himself out of this contraction, he was probably going to get his ass whooped by Steve because he had told him to take his stupid armor, but he was just going to Pepper’s place, so why would he need his armor. He felt stupid for not thinking this wasn’t one of those trip and he was pretty sure if Steve didn’t beat common sense into him, he was going to be guilty about it… If he managed to get out of here alive…   
  
His mind was then interrupted by the most rewarding crack in the history of mankind. Feeling his whole body fall to gravity on the muddy floor underneath him, he groaned a few seconds at the pain that had shocked through ever fiber of his nerves. He lifted his head from the mud, wiping what he could off of his soiled and frazzled tunic and smiled.  
  
What was had he been thinking earlier. Such silly words of defeat, of course he was going to get out of here, he was the one and only, super amazing Lord Anthony Edward of Stark!

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by an artist friend of mine named Crystal, you can find her amazing artwork, related to this fic here: 
> 
> http://crazyk-c.tumblr.com/post/37485933743/guys-i-have-been-playing-way-too-many-fantasy
> 
> I posted these on Tumblr first, but since there are four chapters of it so far (and it's not finished) I'm just going to send you to the search of this title here:
> 
> http://suizome.tumblr.com/search/The+Indestructible+Vision


End file.
